


the new planeteer

by Rangerfan58



Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the new planeteer

Sara was weak, Sara was real weak and the rest of the Planeteers didn't know why

"Sara what is wrong?"

"the pollution Ma-Ti, remember what Gaia said to you guys about how I reacted to pollution?"

"oh yeah, it weakens you doesn't it?"

"yes Ma-Ti it does"

"well let's hurry up and take care of it then because you'll just get weaker as it goes on won't you?"

"exactly Wheeler"

and so they actually have to call in Captain Planet to help out but as it turns out that would bring about a new problem because they had gotten Sara to the Geo-cruiser where she was much better but suddenly she was in terrible pain and they heard Captain Planet go back into the rings which helped but she was still in a lot of pain so they just went back to Hope Island to find out what was wrong

"Gaia, what's wrong with Sara?"

"simple Kwame, I didn't realize it at the time but as the first purification planeeter she is actually linked to Captain Planet which means if he's hurt by pollution she will feel his pain but as far as I know it doesn't go the other way"

well time passed and the eco-villains were really starting to hate the new planeteer when suddenly disaster struck big time, the planeteers were responding to a normal oil leak when suddenly Sara went down to the sand unconscious. Three days later when she woke up she saw the planeteers surrounding her in concern as well as those that had helped with the oil leak

"Sara what has happened?"

"a lot Gi, a lot"

"but what?"

Sara doesn't answer Linka, she couldn't because Sara broke down in tears suddenly a coast guard member came in panicking

"guys we've got trouble, we have yet to clean up all the oil due to the fact that we've been worried about Sara and there's a tidal wave coming in fast"

"no problem I've got this one"

Gi runs out and points her ring

"water!"

but nothing happens Kwame, Wheeler and Linka also give it a try but they too fail

"Sara try your power"

"it won't work guys, it can't"

"Sara the tidal wave is coming closer"

"there's nothing we can do!"

"just because our powers aren't working doesn't mean yours can't"

"when Captain Planet is gone it can Wheeler"

that shocks the rest of the planeteers because they never thought something like this could happen and then suddenly it does. Fortunately with the help of several others the damage that the tidal wave did with the oil leak was minimized but everyone realized that the planeteers couldn't do a whole lot with Captain Planet dead. Three months later the planeteers were still doing what they could even without their powers, what they didn't know was that Sara had been wrong about Captain Planet's death, he was actually alive but had been around pollution for a very long time so he was very weak and couldn't do much for the planeteers and also couldn't do much for his own escape. With the planeteers

"thank you guys for helping us out"

"it was…no problem" (coughing fit) "we're just trying to do what we can to beat the eco-villains"

Sara goes into a severe coughing fit, which worries the planeteers and also those that had helped with the latest plot of the eco-villains

"Sara are you alright?"

"I'll be fine Kwame, as soon as I get some rest from the most recent eco-villain plot"

"but you haven't had this type of reaction after the cleaning process since shortly before Captain Planet's death"

"I know Ma-Ti I know"

well while the planeteers went back to Hope Island for rest and recovery Captain Planet was making his escape and his plan actually worked

"now to recover some of my lost strength and get back to the planeteers"

and so while Planet was getting plenty of sunshine and recovering with his recovery Sara was also recovering but when she stayed unconscious it worried everyone, what they didn't know was that she was having a conversation with Captain Planet within her mind

" _why did you make us think you were dead Cap?"_

_"I never meant to Sara but Blight had gotten me with so much pollution in one go that the link between us was severed and to keep it that way I was surrounded by pollution until I freed myself recently"_

" _so you didn't mean to make me go unconscious it's just that with Blight keeping you there I couldn't handle the pollution overload and thus the connection was violently severed forcing me into unconsciousness"  
_

" _exactly and it's also why you couldn't feel me until now"_

_"so when will you be back?"_

_"soon I hope"_

_"ok I think I should wake up now and tell the others"_

_"good idea, see you guys soon"_

and with that Sara regains consciousness

"Sara we've been worried about you"

Sara ignores them and runs outside to see if Captain Planet was back yet but of course given how much pollution he had been around for so long she realized it would be a few days before Captain Planet returned. Days later there was another eco-emergency

"planeteers it seems that Plunder is at his old tricks again this time with Sly Sludge trying to make getting rid of non recyclable easy"

"come on guys we can stop him"

"exactly we've been doing these missions for so long it's easy"

and so they get to the emergency and they find out that it's much more complicated than they first thought it would be

"now would be a good time to be able to call on Captain Planet"

suddenly

"did somebody call my name?"

they all look up and Sara just says one simple thing that was very true

"hey Cap you're three months late"

"sorry Sara but as I already told you I got a bit held up"

"true, now than let's take care of these guys"

and with that everyone goes on the attack and the two eco-villains having thought that Planet was done for ran away in fear but of course they couldn't escape from him. Three months later another disaster would strike the planeteers and this time there would be much bigger consequences.

"look we can't just shut this place down"

"oh, and you want others do deal with what I'm dealing with right now?"

"that was a freak accident"

"I'll probably be sick for the rest of my life!"

"no you won't"

"look everyone dealing with this is likely to get cancer and for me the risk is so much higher, I've actually been sick since we entered the plant"

"lies"

"oh and you think these radiation burns are lies?"

"yes"

well Sara no longer had the strength to argue with the guy because of how much energy staying awake took, much less arguing, plus she was still actually in the hospital to see what could be done for her radiation sickness. Two days later she met with her doctor for the first time since her admittance, than again she had mainly been asleep the other times he had come to check up on her

"so how are you doing?"

"terrible I'm sicker than I've ever been and unfortunately I won't get better at all"

"hey we've learned lots about how to treat radiation sickness"

"true, but I'm not a normal person, any and all pollution weakens me and unfortunately even in the lead suit the radiation was so powerful I was feeling the effects of the radiation as soon as I entered the building, once the suit was ripped that was it I was in danger of immediate death"

"so how are you still alive today?"

"I have no idea"

"doctor there's someone here to see our patient"

"when she just succeeded in accomplishing full consciousness for longer than ten minutes just yesterday?"

"he says it's urgent"

"and just who would this person be?"

"he calls himself commander Clash"

Sara speaks up

"Clash! I can't believe it he's alive"

"Sara you know this person?"

"yes I do"

"alright nurse let him in"

commander Clash comes in and both are very relieved to see each other

"it's good to see you awake Sara"

"and it's good to see you Clash, what news do you bring?"

he actually doesn't say anything but brings out three rings and places them on the place that food trays would go

"so you found them"

"not quite but we must be close to find their rings"

"thanks for telling me this Clash, I'm sure your men need you to help the cleanup process"

"of course"

"and Clash?"

"yes?"

"give them breaks as often as possible so that they don't end up like me"

she goes into a coughing fit which makes both Clash and the doctor leave so that she could get her rest to hopefully recover a bit more. Outside her room

"doctor I'm not her actual family but right now I'm the closest she's got, how is she really?"

(sighs) "I'm not going to lie to you, it looks bad, second degree radiation burns, close to being third, she's still very weak from all the radiation that got into her body from the lead suit breaking, she's actually lucky to still be alive"

"I see, well I have to get back to the sight because my men still need me there"

"right, um what significance was those rings?"

"they were everything to her and two others"

"were?"

"well they still are but, it's not something easily explainable"

"I understand"

inside the room Sara grabs the rings and just stares at them in her hand

"goodbye Linka, Wheeler and Kwame"

a few weeks later she actually completely recovers but then does something no one expected, she goes into politics and Gaia actually approves of it because there needed to be more environmental regulations and she knew Sara would be the one to do it. Three years later she was causing a commotion within the lawmaking community because of all the environmental laws she had managed to get passed but there was still one law she really wanted to become a law that congress had completely stalled on and wouldn't budge, it was a law that would have stricter regulations for nuclear power plants like the one that had killed Linka, Wheeler and Kwame and people didn't like it

"look, I still have scars of the day I was in a nuclear power plant that had a meltdown"

"and I think those scars are faked, the law will not get passed on my watch"

Sara growls in frustration and leaves to get lunch, when suddenly Sly Sludge and Dr. Blight showed up and started causing trouble with toxic sludge and smog and that meant that Sara was severely weakened within minutes, but being who she used to be she didn't back down and managed to get to a few kids in time to protect them

"get…out…of…here…kids" (coughing) "now…before…I…collapse"

the kids manage to get away and Sara turns and faces the two eco-villains

"ha you think you can take the two of us on?"

"you bet I can"

all she does is raise her hand toward them and they laugh

"oh we're  _so_  scared"

(smirks) "you should be, purification!"

her blast hits them both and they are shocked that she could do such damage and especially with a power they hadn't seen in three years

"impossible those planet freaks were disbanded three years ago after that accident Duke Nukem caused"

"oh we disbanded alright, but let's just say I have a special ability, fire!"

unfortunately she was still attacked by the two of them with even more pollution and it got to the point where she was useless, when suddenly before she got hit yet again a tank got between her and the toxic sludge and when she looked up she got a bit of a surprise, commander Clash and his team were fighting the eco-villains

"hey Clash"

"Sara are you alright?"

(coughs) "get me cleaned up and I should be within minutes"

"right"

unfortunately he couldn't find anything to clean her up with real well when suddenly

"water!"

with that cry Sara was soaked and she looked up to see Ma-Ti and Gi

"Gi, Ma-Ti what are you two doing here?"

"well we were going to see about catching up with and old friend but the eco-villains take precedence over that"

"agreed, hey guys Gaia told me right before I went into politics that I can call on Cap without the rings but she mentioned that any and all rings used to help the process would work as well, so when I get to your powers use your rings"

she takes a minute to get herself prepared and then

"earth, fire, wind"

"water"

"heart"

"purification"

and then just as fast

"by your powers combined I am Captain Planet"

"go Planet!"

"well look what we have here a couple of polluters"

and so Captain Planet joins in the fight but so does Duke Nukem and Planet and the Planeteers remember the last time they fought Nukem, they lost three good planeteers to him so needless to say they didn't like him and were ready to go at him for a second round. Sara is the first one to attack

"you won't get away this time Duke Nukem"

"oh and you think you can get away with radiation burns this time by being so close to me?"

"not really but the point isn't to beat you with only getting radiation burns"

"then what is it?"

"distraction"

and then suddenly Gi and Ma-Ti were on the attack as well and they hit their target dead on and then of course Clash, having realized it was Nukem who had caused all that devestation all those years ago and also made it impossible to find the three planeteers bodies decided to get in on the action as well

"that was for the radiation burns on Sara, that was for the attack on the nuclear power plant, and this, this is for making it impossible to bury three planeteers!"

each time Clash talked about a reason to fight him he landed solid blows and disoriented Nukem due to the fact that after the nuclear power plant explosion he and his team had taken to wearing gloves just in case they ever came across eco-villains and had to fight them and they made sure they were lead lined so that they wouldn't get radiation damage to the hands should they have to fight Duke Nukem in hand to hand combat. Finally though Planet got in a couple of blows and boy did he do damage to Nukem and then finally Nukem, Sludge and Blight retreated for the moment

"about time, Sara are you ok?"

"yeah I'll be fine guys, promise"

but just to contradict her statement she goes unconscious from exhaustion and also the fact that Nukem had hit her with a bit more radiation and also the other two had hit her with a bit more pollution even though Clash's men had fought those two while Clash took care of Nukem they still got in a few good blasts

"she's out"

"agreed"

a few of the people she worked with came over and wondered what had just happened

"um what happened to her?"

"the pollution took her body to the point of exhaustion"

"that doesn't mean much to us"

Clash takes over

"it means that her body couldn't handle the pollution that it had gotten blasted with and her body knocked her out to take care of it"

"I think that's just an excuse so that she doesn't have to see her bill shot down again"

"what bill?"

"the bill that places more restrictions on nuclear power plants, every time she tries to put that bill through the rest of congress shoots it down and she probably didn't want to hear of the failure again"

well Gi, Ma-Ti and Clash just sigh in defeat knowing that they wouldn't change their minds and made sure that Sara was taken to the hospital where they cleaned her up and made sure she was on the mend for a few hours before they released her because she was doing much better

"now than I don't know what happened to cause you to be in that condition but I would like you to try and avoid it for a little while"

"don't worry I never intended to get into that condition in the first place it just happened"

"I believe you for now"

"look would a politician deliberately get themselves into the condition you saw me in?"

"you have a point"

well she goes back to congress and finds out that her bill had indeed not been passed yet again but she knew that would happen until they got it through their thick heads that restrictions were needed for nuclear power plants. Three days later they were still arguing over another bill when suddenly three supposedly dead people show up making a commotion too

"I said you're not allowed to enter"

"we must see Sara it's important"

"look kid I said no"

"da you said no, now I say we see her"

"look Russian girl I'm the security guard and I say no"

"if I wasn't so civilized I'd punch you right now"

Sara having heard all three voices couldn't believe what she was hearing and also thought it could be other people that sounded like them but when they entered the congress floor she got a good look and was shocked. The head of congress decided to regain some sort of control

"would someone please tell me what's going on here?"

Sara stands and speaks up

"Kwame, Wheeler, Linka is it really you?"

they turn around at her voice and see her walking down the isle to them

"da it is us Sara"

well hearing there voices combined with the fact that although they were dirty, sweaty, and had holes and half healed wounds all over them they looked like her friends made her faint

"oops"

a few minutes later they managed to wake Sara up

"hey Sara are you ok?"

she ignores her colleague and stares right at the three people that had interrupted their meeting and caused her to faint

"how, you three died three years ago at the nuclear power plant when it exploded"

"nyet we managed to get into lead bunker which shielded us from worse effects of radiation"

"but they still would've found you after a few days, dirty and hungry but alive so why…?"

"because they didn't know that the bunker was underground"

"plus after a while it became obvious that cleaning up the area would be too dangerous so they had to stop the work and leave it be for five years since they were testing that new synthetic nuclear power that only has a life of five years at the most and breaks down faster if there's been an accident"

"and I guess that would account for the radiation burns I know you guys have besides the obvious ones"

"correct Sara, it looks like you have radiation burns from the accident as well"

"finally! someone believes me when I say the burns are from radiation, though you actually just saw them and knew what they were"

"actually from your tone of voice and your phrasing that means that you too would have radiation burns to know something like that"

"guess so"

finally the head of congress has to interrupt

"Sara who are these people?"

"oh them, they're the planeteers, the ones thought killed in a nuclear accident three years ago"

"wait so we're seeing dead people"

"hey! We're not dead just thought to be dead there's a difference"

"he's right sir there is"

"ok does this mean you're leaving us Sara?"

"no I'm staying but at the same time that doesn't mean I won't back off from an eco-emergency if I'm needed"

well as it turned out she would be needed along with the other planeteers for fifteen years because of a war that started when another eco-villain decided to attack and it actually worked so now they were at war and couldn't meet up, then again no one made it to the UN building  _to_  meet up so yeah they were six separate groups trying to fight a war by themselves for the most part. With Sara things weren't going the greatest because of her issue with pollution

"Sara we have to have you there for our next attack or else they might start getting suspicious"

"you know that if I go out there I'll instantly get sick"

"as long as you're there I'm sure they won't mind after all everyone is starting to feel the effects of the pollution"

"no"

"look the leader has pretty much said that unless he meets our leader he won't finalize the deal"

"and that's a deal we need too" (sighs) "fine you win I'll go to the attack and the meeting before the attack but just remember I'm not doing this often"

"don't worry I know"

and so they get to the meeting and the leader is covered by a hand made cloak but is shocked to see the condition Sara was in

"you're even sicker than I am" (coughs) "and considering I'm in this filth almost all day that's saying something"

"yeah well" (coughs) "there's a reason why I'm so sick"

she goes into a severe coughing fit and it turns out to be the worst one yet because of the fact that she actually coughs up blood

"man we need to get her underground and fast this is the worst attack yet"

and so they get her to a non polluted area and after a few minutes she recovers

"sorry about that but um, I'm severely affected by pollution, whenever I'm around it I get really weak and sick"

"how severe is severe?"

"as soon as I'm around the pollution I start getting sick"

the leader gives a small gasp and actually takes the hood of the cloak down for the first time in thirteen years, basically since he first got the cloak

"Sara, you're the leader of this group?"

"who are you how do you know my name?"

"do you remember a little over eighteen years ago and you were sick in the hospital from a nuclear accident?"

"yeah I remember nobody could visit me until I regained consciousness for longer than ten minutes unless they were my doctor or nurse"

"and do you remember the person you allowed into the room even though the doctor was against it?"

(shakes head0 "it can't be, Clash is that really you?"

"yes Sara its' really me"

"you've aged"

"so have you"

"got me there I guess, do you know how the others are?"

"no you're the first person I've met from that group since the disbandment fifteen years ago"

"I'm assuming that you got more men on your side and have been fighting the eco-villains as best you can over the years"

"yes I have and only realized there were others when I heard of your group"

"so you've been fighting essentially alone for the past fifteen years?"

"pretty much seeing as how my men don't exactly have what it takes to take care of the eco-villains"

"neither to mine but they do it"

"ah but your men are more used to you not being there and having to deal with a lot of pollution thrown at them mine are afraid of the eco-villains and what will happen to them should they fight them"

"yet you keep them?"

"hey it's not the best idea but it's the only one I have"

"fine, fine, now than are you ready for another assault against the eco-villains?"

"girl I was born ready it seems on some days"

"ok than as long as we have immediate evacuation should things get too hot and I get too affected let's do it"

and so they go up against Blight and man does Sara actually relish in the fact that Blight was afraid of their combined forces plus they actually manage to take her out that day after fifteen years of battle an eco-villain was finally taken out. Three years later even more good news reached Sara and Clash the other planeteers had combined forces and had managed to take down all but Nukem and Sludge. Three months after that report everyone was back together and ready to fight the two eco-villains

"earth"

"fire"

"wind"

"water"

"heart"

"purification"

"by your powers combined I am captain Planet"

"go Planet!"

and so with the combined forces of the planeteers and Clash they finally took down the eco-villains once and for all. Over the years there were more planeteers and eco-emergencies but no one forgot the eighteen year long war that took down the first group of eco-villains in fact some of the planeteers over the years were actually decedents of the original planeteers


End file.
